Psychologie Indéterminée
by folle2cela
Summary: Le chat et la souris ne sont pas des êtres pouvant co-habitée, donc je ne dois pas t'aimer, même seulement t'apprécier. Il y a même un proverbe : Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent. Alors laisse moi, et danse sans moi.
1. Chapitre 1 : Malheur

_**Psychologie indéfini.**_

Relation : Kyô X Yuki , Shiguré X Ayamé , Tohru X Momiji.

Résumé : Le chat et la souris ne sont pas des êtres pouvant co-habitée, donc je ne dois pas t'aimer, même seulement t'apprécier. Il y a même un proverbe : « Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent. » Alors laisse moi, et danse sans moi.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapitre 1 : Malheur**_

Kyô s'avança, et fit face à la dure vérité ... sa glace. Il vit ses cheveux oranges en batailles, ses prunelles rouges surprise et son pijama, immonde. Kyô leva les yeux au ciel et quitta sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et apprécia une bonne douche brulante. Il se sécha, se coiffa, s'habilla et enfin quitta la salle de bain pour la laisser à son tendre cousin ... Yuki. Celui-ci le regarda intensément et lui fit remarquer :

- Gros minet, je n'avais jamais remarquer que tes cheveux se réverbéraient sur ta peau.

- La ferme sale Rat !

- C'est vrai que tu es tout rouge kyô-kun, fit remarquer Shiguré qui entra dans la salle de bain devançant le pauvre Yuki.

Kyô heureux que Yuki puisse être de nouveau en retard grâce à Shiguré, descendit et mangea en sifflotant son petit déjeuner que Tohru leur avait déjà préparer. Il prit son sac et ouvrit la porte, il entendit un cri strident, OH ! Shiguré avait encore épuisée l'eau chaude ! Pauvre Yuki ! (Niark... Niark)

Tout heureux Kyô s'en alla et arriva au lycée (attention) en avance ! Tout le monde le regarda incrédule, le jeune homme rayonnait de bohneur. Tout le monde sut alors quelque chose que tous ignorait : Kyô n'avait pas de rides ! Il n'avait pas les rides de " l'énervement " les symbolique rides de lions. Tout le monde voyait et faisaient éloge à la beauté envahissante du chat. Même les professeurs étaient tombés sous le charme, tout les professeurs, féminins comme masculins. Et le sourire de Kyô s'élargit quand le pauvre rat arriva en retard et reçu ... une heure de colle.

Mais comme la vie n'est pas merveilleuse, Kyô n'échappa pas à la règles.

_Cour de Philosophie :_

- Monsieur Soma Kyô, pourquoi souriez vous bêtement ?

Kyô sourit largement et pointa du doigts son cousin et dit d'un ton victorieux :

- Je me délecte du malheur de mon cher cousin.

Le professeur (qui soit dit en passant hyper fan de Yuki) frappa gentiment la tête de Kyô avec ses feuilles. Il marqua au tableau quelque chose. Personne ne vu quoi, le professeur le cachait tant bien que mal. Malheureusement, les premiers rang commençaient à voir, et ils s'explosaient de rire. Ils se tournaient vers Kyô en pouffant ce qui embêta le rouquin. Il les regarda méchamment et siffla entre ses dents :

- Qu'a t-il de si bidonnant ?

- Cela. répondit le professeur en laissant son "cher" élève lire son écrit.

_« Ainsi donc l'élève arrogant se délecte du malheur des autres,_

_alors pendant une heure de colle partagé avec son pauvre cousin_

_il va nous écrire un merveilleux écrit sur_

_les malheurs. »_

Kyô abandonna son sourire et se mis debout en plein classe. Il leva un index accusateur vers son professeur et hurla :

- VOUS FAITES CELA PARCE QUE VOUS ADOREZ CE SALE RAT !!! C'EST INJUSTE !!!

Le professeur mis une croix sur le tableau, et Kyô ne compris pas pourquoi. Cela l'énerva encore plus et il continua son monologue :

- ET VOUS VOUS EN FOUTEZ DE CE QUE JE PEUX DIRE ! VOUS ÊTES TROP OCCUPEZ A FAIRE DES CROIX RIDICULES !!!

- Ce n'est que tes heures de colles qui s'accumule, j'ai appris que Monsieur Yuki avait trois heures de colles, si je compte celle que je viens de vous donnez plus mes deux belles croix, comment déjà ? Ah oui ! Ridicules. Cela vous fait mon cher, trois heures de colles. Bonne chance !

Dring ! Dring !

Kyô sortit de la salle en trombe et hurla de colère dans le couloir. Il entendit juste son professeur s'adresser à Yuki, pour s'excuser qu'il doive supporter son cousin, avant de s'enfuir en courant, pour se cacher loin, au plus haut, sur le toit de chez Shiguré.

~XxX~

Kyô ne vint pas en court avant ces heures de colles. Grâce à son cher Hatori, Kyô n'en eu pas de nouvelles colles en plus, parce que le médecin avait appelé le lycée disant que le pauvre jeune homme était tombé malade. Pur invention, mais le médecin de la famille Soma savait que Kyô devait se reposer, et oublier, oublier qu'il s'était fait humilier une fois de plus, qu'on avait gâcher sa journée, et à cause de qui ? Ce sale rat !

**P.O.V Kyô.**

_« Ainsi donc l'élève arrogant se délecte du malheur des autres, alors pendant une heure de colle partagé avec son pauvre cousin il va nous écrire un merveilleux écrit sur les malheurs. » _

Le phrase lu m'était encore douloureuse. Pourquoi tout le monde était toujours là pour Lui et pas ... pour moi ? Je ne supportais plus l'idée d'aller au lycée, pourtant j'étais sur la route. J'avançais pas par pas vers cet idiot, ce bouffon, ce misérable, ce rat infecte ! J'en RAGEAIS !!!

J'étais à la porte de mon cour de Philo. Ce satané professeur c'était arrangé avec celui qui a donner la colle à ,celui qui porte mon sang dans ses veines et que je hais, pour pouvoir me mettre avec. J'ouvrais la porte. Je le vis. Détournais les yeux. M'assis. Pris une feuille. Un stylo. Et pris pour que des idées fuses. Alors je le regardais à nouveau. Il était couché sur la table, triste, mal à l'aise. Je ne le comprenais pas. Il semblait comme un loup en cage. J'arrêtais de le fixer et écris. Au bout de vingt minutes, je tendit mon papier à mon cousin. Il me regarda étrangement, je m'expliquai :

- J'ai besoin de ton avis sur la chose. Et en plus comme ça tu feras autre chose que dormir et me donner envie de m'assoupir moi aussi.

- Bien !

Le rat prit ma feuille et la lut, son regard était triste. Il lisait et je le voyait de plus en plus au bord des larmes. Je ne savais pas comment agir, alors je le laissais faire. Il me tendit ma feuille et me dit :

- C'est parfait, tu peux dormir maintenant !

Je regardais ma feuille et vit de petite gouttes humides sur mon écrit. Les lignes m'étaient comme inconnu, je relu mon écrit pour mieux me souvenir :

_« Personne ne peux comprendre un malheur, sous différente forme, il est obsession, mauvaise humeur, cœur brisé, désir refoulé, mauvais souvenir, tant de cause au malheur. Je crois que toute personne à toujours été malheureuse dans sa vie. Elle a exigée quelque chose et ne la pas eu, était de bonne humeur et on l'a rendu triste, perte d'un être cher. Tant de chose pour qualifié ce mot. Les souvenirs dus à un malheur sont souvent les souvenirs où vous vous disiez que cela été un cauchemar, que vous alliez vous réveillez. Malheureusement rien n'y faisait. Puis un jour il y a eu une lueur d'espoir, vous avez connu le bonheur, quelque chose à l'inverse du sombre dans le quel vous étiez cacher. Parce que le malheur est une salle où l'on s'enferme, plus ou moins longtemps, plus ou moins souvent. Soit on y est enfermé soit on s'enferme dedans. Cela dépend aussi des tempérament. Pour ce sortir du malheur impur à la vie, c'est une personne extérieur, qui souvent, vous tend la main et vous dit : " Tiens bon je suis avec toi." Alors dans votre malheur vous attendez ce bonheur. Voilà une nouvelle source de malheur, l'attente. Le bonheur en lui même est malheur. Car il est très sournois, c'est ce sentiment de bien-être qui s'enfuit aussi rapidement qu'il est apparu. C'est ce manque de confiance en soit qui en ai souvent la cause. Mais aussi la confiance perdu qu'on avait pour quelqu'un. C'est un châtiment, une accusation à la vie, c'est intense et cela vous fuit, c'est détestable et parfois cela donne envie. Les personnes trop heureuses demandent parfois le malheur, car ils veulent ressentir ce que d'autres redoute. La vie est malheur c'est pour cela que le suicide existe. C'est pour cela qu'on est entouré de mort vivant, de personnes que tu croyais forte et qui disparaisse à jamais le lendemain. Ainsi le malheur est une chose désirable et redoutés. Mais personne n'ai indifférent au malheur. »_

**Fin P.O.V Kyô.**

_Le lendemain, cour de Philosophie :_

- J'aimerais que tout le monde applaudisse Monsieur Kyô Soma pour sa merveilleuse philosophie. Finalement les colles vous rendent plus intelligent ! C'est très bien ! Mais pourquoi deux gouttes se sont écrasés à côté de ce passage ? _« Les souvenirs dus à un malheur sont souvent les souvenirs où vous vous disiez que cela été un cauchemar, que vous alliez vous réveillez. Malheureusement rien n'y faisait ... Parce que le malheur est une salle où l'on s'enferme, plus ou moins longtemps, plus ou moins souvent. » _

Kyô hésita à vendre son cousin, il pesa le pour et le contre, pendant qu'on le regardais intensément et il choisit de bien agir :

- Je trouve ce passage émouvant, je suis ému moi même. Que voulez vous, quand je me suis relu ... j'ai été choqué par mes propres lignes. J'étais dans un état second quand j'ai écris cela.

~XxX~

Yuki retrouva son cousin à son casier. Il lui ferma doucement la porte pour lui indiquer sa présence. Le rouquin ne bougeait pas, alors le garçon aux beaux cheveux argentés dit :

- Je te remercie énormément de ne pas avoir dit que c'était moi qui avait pleuré sur ta feuille.

Kyô ferma son casier et fit un signe désinvolte à son cousin. Il commença à partir en disant :

- Je veux pas qu'on croit que c'est toi qui a écrit mon papier, et puis ça le fait pas de te faire voir mon travaille ! Allez ciao la souris !

Yuki soupira et marmonna juste pour lui :

- Quand est ce que tu vas arrêter de faire semblant ?

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Qu'en pensez vous pour mon premier Kyô X Yuki ?_

_Review ?_


	2. Chapitre 2 : Plus écoeurant

_**Psychologie indéfini.**_

Relation : Kyô X Yuki , Shiguré X Ayamé , Tohru X Momiji, Hatsuharu X Hatori.

Résumé : Le chat et la souris ne sont pas des êtres pouvant co-habitée, donc je ne dois pas t'aimer, même seulement t'apprécier. Il y a même un proverbe : « Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent. » Alors laisse moi, et danse sans moi.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapitre 2 : Plus écœurant.**_

Yuki se sentait vraiment mal. Son cœur battait vite et il commençait à suffoqué. Il sortit sa Ventoline mais celle-ci était vide. Il s'accrocha à sa table et fit tomber ses livres tandis qu'il toussait comme un fou. Tous les élèves du cours de Maths se retournèrent vers lui, mais seul Kyô était déjà à ses côtés, le portant et courant jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Arrivé là-bas, l'infirmerie ce rua sur le jeune homme pâle toussant énormément. Kyô aida Yuki à prendre sa Ventoline. Il resta avec lui le temps qu'il reprenne son souffle.

**P.O.V Yuki :**

Étrangement je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que maintenant. Kyô me regardant inquiet. J'adore ces moments-là, ceux où je ne vais pas forcément bien, il s'inquiète et retire son masque de garçon insensible, de rebelle. Alors le Chat stupide meurs et mon Chat intelligent, spontané, merveilleux et vivant existe. Il est pareil lorsqu'il est de bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il recommence à faire son intéressant. C'est terrible.

- Baka de rat !

- Quoi encore ?

Kyô me prit le bras et m'entraina dans le self. A peine arriver, il me lâcha et partis. Je soupirai malheureux, mais retrouvait vite le sourire lorsque Momiji excité (comme toujours) me sauta dessus. Il me dit en me faisant voir Tohru :

Je te présente ma petite amie ...

- Je crois que le sale rat à déjà vu Tohru, peut-être en la croisant dans la maison, ou encore en lui donnant ses cours particuliers pour réussir ses examens ...

Momiji regarda Kyô méchamment, il l'avait rattraper en taille, il s'habillait dorénavant en homme, et son visage avait quelque chose de plus vérile qu'avant. Pourtant son caractère enfantin n'avait pas changer. J'ébouriffai les cheveux du petit Lapin et lui dit avec le sourire :

- Écoute pas ce gros minet ridicule. Je suis si heureux pour toi mon petit Momiji-San, mais vous avez mis énormément de temps pour être ensemble.

Momiji me sourit et lança un bref regard au minou, qui ne s'aperçut de rien. Je regardai le blondinet sans comprendre. Il me dit :

- Moins que toi mon ratou. Et encore c'est pas fini pas vrai ?

Kyô se réveilla de son inconscience et me fixa menaçant. Je lui rendit un regard inexpressif, mais mon cœur battait la chamade, si avait entendu, si il avait vu Momiji le regarder, si il liait le tout et ... savait que je l'aimais ! Que je voulais l'avoir près de moi chaque secondes, m'oublier dans ses yeux de couleur rubis. Être aimer par l'homme que j'aime.

- Yuki tu ... tu aimes quelqu'un ?

Sa question était maladroite, il semblait triste, puis ... son visage composa un rideau épais, sans expression qui noya mes impressions. J'allais répondre que non, mais Momiji me devança :

- Oui, et il est mignon. Yuki pense que cette personne ne l'aime pas mais ...

IL EN AVAIT TROP DIT LE LAPIN !!!

Kyô était choqué.

- Il ?

- Oui, " il " est pour designer une personne de sexe inconnu, commençai-je à essayer de rattraper. " Il " est un pronom personnel qui remplace dans ce cas là ... le .... le peuple, le personnage inconnu.

Étant content de mon petit baratin, je regardai mon tout petit cousin méchamment. Il allait me le payer le pauvre.

- On utilise plus souvent le pronom personnel "elle" Sale rat ! " Elle " pour la personne. De plus Momiji connait le sexe de ton peut-être futur petit ami ou petite amie. Alors cher cousin, serais tu une tapette ?

- Oui et alors ?

Kyô rougit devant ma révélation et je me sentis honteux. Alors il n'aimait pas les, comment m'avait-il appellait, tapettes. Pauvre débile, c'est une forme de racisme ! Sale ... Kyô.

- Tu es contre les homosexuels Kyô ?

- Non, mais ... je disais tapette parce que c'est ...

- Toi, continuai-je à sa place.

- ... Oui, confirma t-il.

J'étais triste, il me haïssait tellement qu'il ne traitait les homosexuels seulement parce que j'en étais un. Mes larmes coulaient doucement, en silence, sur mes joues. Silence respectueux pour des larmes détestables. Kyô me regarda, ses yeux flamboyaient d'une lueur étrange. Je pensais qu'il se jouait de moi. Alors avec toute la force du désespoir, sans grande raison, j'abattis mon poing sur sa mâchoire. Celle-ci craqua faiblement, et mon cousin fut allonger sur le sol de la cafet'. Je m'en voulais mais ... j'étais fou furieux. Kyô se releva douloureusement. Tout le monde nous regardait. Alors il ouvrit les bras, monta sur la table la plus proche de nous et entama son monologue en me fixant méchamment :

- Voyez vous cher élèves ce jeune homme pleurant, oui c'est mon sale cousin, Yuki Soma. Aujourd'hui le pauvre chou m'a avouer son homosexualité. Puis dans le même élan me frappa. Y a-t-il plus écœurant que lui ? ...

Je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Je sortis ma Ventoline et en aspira une dose. Hatsuharu s'approcha de moi et essaya de me calmer. Je me débattis pendant que Kyô continuait à parler de moi. Mon cœur se serrait, je voulais vomir. Mon amour pour Kyô se brisait dans un chaos total. Je voulais que son cœur de glace fonde. Haru me prit dans ses bras me serrant plus fort. Il me marmonna des paroles affectueuses :

- Laisse le ce fou. Je t'en prie calme toi. Tu es important pour tout le monde ici. Laisse le. Aime quelqu'un d'autre. Laisse le, je t'en supplie.

Je savais qu'il ne me disais pas cela pour m'avoir. Il voulait me sauver de ce désarroi. J'étais son premier amour mais pas son dernier. Il aimait Hatori maintenant, il me l'avait dit, il me l'avait confier.

**Flash Back.**

Haru me berçait gentiment pour que j'oublie ma dispute enflammé avec Kyô. Il me regarda dans les yeux et me murmura :

- Tu peux garder un secret ?

- Bien sûr. Tu es mon meilleur ami.

Haru me sourit de toutes ses dents. Il ferma les yeux et se lança.

- J'aime Hatori. Je sais qu'il est plus vieux que moi, il a 27 ans et moi j'en ai 15. Mais je vais en avoir 16. Et il m'a dit que j'étas très mature un jour. Yuki, je peux te raconter une histoire ?

J'étais content de partager un secret avec mon jeune cousin qui était aussi mon ex. Je lui souhaitais tout le bonheur du monde. Et son histoire allait me changer les idées. J'hochai de la tête pour qu'il me raconte tout :

- En faite, je dois te raconter deux choses. Tout d'abord, je me doutais que je l'aimais. Dès qu'il me parlait je rougissais. Puis un jour, j'ai eu l'appendicite. Hatori ma ausculté. J'étais seulement vêtu de mon boxer, et il me touchait le bas du ventre. Malgré tout mes efforts, même en pensant à des vieux tout nus (BEURK !), j'ai bandé. La honte ! Je suis devenu tout rouge pendant que lui souriait. J'essayais de penser à autre chose mais rien n'y faisait. Il m'a expliquer qu'il devait me baissait légèrement mon boxer pour mieux m'ausculter. Et c'est qu'en il mit ses mains geler plus près encore de mon membre que j'ai éjaculer.

J'étais tétanisé. Le pauvre médecin ! J'imaginais la tête déconfite d'Hatori devant la "chose". Haru semblait mal à l'aide de m'en parler, mais je savais qu'en même temps ça le soulager. De plus j'étais son cousin et son meilleur ami ! Alors, étant intéresser par ses problèmes, je demandais :

- Il a réagis comment ?

- Supra Bien ! Il m'a sourit, tapoter la tête et m'a dit : _« Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, tu as l'appendicite. »_

J'étais choqué par la réaction d'Hatori. Même si c'est un homme qui reste sérieux dans toute circonstance, cela était choquant !

- Et il m'a dit aussi que cela lui était arriver plus d'une fois qu'on éjacule à ce moment-là. Mais le pire ne fut pas cette histoire là. Veut tu écouter la deuxième ?

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais ses histoires m'intéressait énormément. Je n'avais plus l'impression de me plaindre sans arrêt. Lui aussi narrait ce qu'il avait vécu, ses problèmes. Je l'incitai à continuer son récit :

- En faite, ça ... cela c'est passer quand j'étais Black Haru, la dernière fois. J'étais en train de casser tout et il est arrivé, et ma mis dans sa voiture, tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui ! Mais tu te souviens de tout qu'en tu es Black Haru ?

- Ça reviens avec le temps. Sur le coup, non.

J'étais de plus en plus intéressé. Je lui souris pour qu'il commence son histoire,qui semblait de plus en plus passionnante. Je m'installai mieux dans ses bras, pour me réchauffer (j'étais malade) et l'écoutai :

- Il ma ramener chez lui pour me calmer. Il a tout essayer, mais tu me connais. Je les coincé dans un angle de ses mûrs et j'ai essayé de le chauffer. Au début il restait indifférent. Il me demandait de me calmer, de redevenir le Haru calme et innocent, je ne l'écoutais pas. Je lui mordillais le cou, le lobe de l'oreille. Je le caressais et je te passe les détails. Je lui ai retiré son pantalon et déchirer sa veste. J'en rageais tellement, je le voulais en moi. Il me suppliait de me calmer. Il essayait de me frapper, de m'assommer. Mais il était trop tard. Très vite, il ne fut que gémissement et désir. On a commencer à faire l'amour comme des bêtes. Mais en plein milieu, Black Haru est partit. J'étais devenu moi-même pendant qu'il me pénétrait. Je me souvenais par bribes des évènements. Et ne voulant pas le déranger, fit comme si j'étais encore Black. On a fini notre affaire et je me suis endormis sur son torse. Je lui ai murmuré : _« Je t'aime. » _Il ma regardait, s'est levé, et avant de me quittait m'a dit : _« Ce n'était que du sexe, c'était bon mais ce n'est qu'un coup d'une nuit. Je te prierais d'aller te laver et de partir. Je sors, je ne veux plus te voir quand je reviendrais. » _Et il est partit. J'avais vu sa tristesse mais ... je redevins Black et cassai tout chez lui. Je pris mes affaires et m'enfuis chez moi. Là-bas, j'ai pris une douche froide et Black est partit, me laissant seul avec mes larmes. C'est pour ça qu'en ce moment, quand il est là, je pète tout !

Je le comprenais maintenant. Parfois il faut savoir fuir.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Me souvenant de ça, je ne voulais pas être un lâche. Pourtant, parfois il faut savoir fuir. J'allais partir mais entendu avant une fille inconnue qui se leva et déclara :

- Oui, toi. Tu es le plus écœurant de tous Kyô Soma.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Que va t-il se passer ?**

**Avis au lecteur : Je n'ai rien contre Hatori, au contraire je l'apprécie énormément. Il est étrange comme personnage, mystérieux et pourtant à quelque chose de terrifiant. Je voulais absolument changer du manga, donc, je l'ai fait comme cela. Vous comprendrez plus tard qu'en faite ... il est loin d'être ce pauvre SAL*P que je viens de décrire. **

**Bisous mes lecteurs !!!**

**Folle2cela.**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Toi

_**Psychologie indéfini.**_

Relation : Kyô X Yuki , Shiguré X Ayamé , Tohru X Momiji, Hatsuharu X Hatori

Résumé : Le chat et la souris ne sont pas des êtres pouvant co-habitée, donc je ne dois pas t'aimer, même seulement t'apprécier. Il y a même un proverbe : « Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent. » Alors laisse moi, et danse sans moi.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapitre 3 : Toi.**_

**Fin P.O.V Yuki.**

Kyô était allongé sur le toit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agi ainsi. Shiguré commença à monter pour rejoidre son jeune cousin. Il se doutait que celui-ci était de mauvaise humeur. Alors il pensa à quelque chose de joyeux pour oublier, dès qu'elle viendrais, la première réplique de Kyô.

- Va t'en ! Je veux être seul.

Shiguré décida de jouer sur l'attaque pour obliger son cousin à être légèrement sur la défensive et être de ce fet, moins irritable. Mais il savait aussi qu'il fallait pas trop l'attaquer. Une attaque pincette !

- Oh tu veux être seul ? C'est pour ça que tu as vendu Yuki-kun à tout le monde.

- Oui ... Non ! Je ne sais plus, aide moi !

_« Oh j'ai vu juste ! Trop fort ! Bon essayons de calmer l'esprit de Kyô avant tout. »_ pensa l'ainé souriant du plus profond de son être.

Shiguré s'assis à ses côtés et soupira bruyamment. Les yeux de Kyô abandonnèrent le vide, pour regarder son ainé.

- Raconte moi ce qui c'est passé Kyô-kun, après qu'une fille t'es dit que c'était toi le plus écœurant.

- J'étais furieux. Yuki était en train de partir, il s'est retourner, me regardant la fureur noyant ses yeux de plus en plus dans les larmes, puis il partit. Mon cœur réclamait pardon, alors que je voulais détruire ce rat pleurant aux pied de son sale cousin, le chat. J'ai alors déclaré tout haut : _« Pourquoi serai-je le plus écœurant ? »_ La fille était brune, elle était maigrelette. Elle me répondit de nouveau : _« Car pour moi, les racistes le sont. » _Je ne comprenais pas. Alors je lui dis : _« Je ne le suis pas. Pourquoi dis tu cela ? »_ Elle me dévisagea méchamment et répliqua : _« Si tu es contre l'homosexualité, alors tu l'es. De plus, Yuki ne devais pas t'avoir fait autant de mal pour que tu le vends. S'il te la dit, c'est qu'il avait confiance en toi. Tu trahis sa confiance. Je t'aurais bien plus frappais à la mâchoire. Tu n'es qu'un misérable idiot. Qu'as tu as répondre ? »_ Je me suis enfouis en courant.

Shiguré regarda son cousin peiné, il savait ce qui allait ce passé. Kyô ne pourrait plus être tranquille au lycée. Il allait s'en vouloir à mort. Yuki allait détester le Chat qui va essayer de ce faire pardonner. La Souris naïve va lui pardonner. Et le Chat sans grande expérience va de nouveau blesser la Souris, cruellement. **(1)**

- Shiguré, tu crois qu'il me pardonnera ? Et il est où ?

- Il te pardonnera à coup sûr. Mais si tu ne changes pas, tu vas le blesser de nouveau, plus profondément encore. Et Yuki-kun est avec Ayamé-Chan. Au moins tu as réussis à faire une chose fantastique ! Yuki aime son amour de grand frère. Je t'en serais reconnaissable à vie pour cela. Et Aya-Chan aussi.

Kyô baissa la tête ne voulant pas être félicité, alors qu'il avait détruit son cousin.

Il regarda Shiguré attentivement et dit :

- Crois-tu qu'il va me pardonner facilement ?

- Non, tu la blesser au plus profond de son être. Tu va devoir y perdre des poils.

Kyô ne trouva pas la blague amusante. Pour lui, il allait forcément y laisser des poils, pas des plumes. Ce n'est pas un oiseau tout de même. **(2)**

Shiguré lui, attendait un rire mais ... non... il ne vint pas. Kyô était désespérément désespéré.

-Kyô-kun, tu devais y penser avant. Maintenant tu dois assumé. Cela m'est arrivé avec mon Aya-Chan. Il m'avait avoué son homosexualité, je l'ai mal pris, il m'a frapper, j'ai voulus me venger. La guerre était déclarer au lycée. Hatori a essayer de calmer le jeu, mais rien y faisait. Il m'en voulait toujours. Je ne voulais plus aller au lycée. J'ai abandonné toute fièreté et je suis partis à la salle des interphones. J'ai parler dedans et tout le lycée m'a entendu m'excuser. Je lui demandais pardon, lui disais que j'avais réagis puérilement. Que je n'étais qu'un monstre et je voulais qu'il m'aime bien de nouveau. Que je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant. J'ai justifier mon geste et avouer que moi aussi j'étais homo. Et enfin j'ai déclaré mon amour pour lui. Pendant ce temps, il montait les marches jusqu'à la salle et ... on a fait quelque chose de pas très catholique. **(3)** Mais le pire c'est que j'avais coincé le bouton de l'interphone et que tout le monde a entendu. Au final j'ai été virée 1 semaine et Aya 4 jours. Mais, c'était le plus beau moment de toute ma vie. _« Que des merveilleux souvenirs ! »._

Kyô regardait son cousin dégouté. En l'espace de cinq minutes, l'écrivain l'avait dégouter totalement des interphones, du lycée, de lui-même et d'Ayamé.

Kyô pensa à un détail :

- De plus il est idiot. Il sait que j'ai rien contre les homos. Tu l'es et Aya aussi, et je m'entends parfaitement avec vous deux. A part quand le serpent fait le débile. De plus, il ... a essayer de continuer ma phrase. Et, ... ce n'est pas ... oh mon dieu ... j'ai tout raté !

Kyô avait les larmes aux yeux, et sa gorge se nouait. Il était secoué de sanglots. Shiguré prit le Chat dans ses bras, c'était bien la première fois. Et aussi la première fois que son cousin ce confier à lui. Il le faisait bien plus avec son père adoptif. Shiguré l'incita à lui expliquer calmement :

- Yuki m'a demander si j'étais contre les homos. J'ai dis : _« Non, mais ... je disais tapette parce que c'est ... » _il m'a couper et fini ma phrase par _« toi »._ Je ne le pensais pas ! Pour moi ma phrase se terminait par : _« ... l'énervement qui me fait dire n'importe quoi. » _Ne voulant pas lu dire cela, je lui ai dis qu'il avait raison. C'est alors qu'il m'a frapper. J'étais fou de rage, car j'avais honte. Je l'ai dénoncé. Pardon, pardon Shiguré de t'embêter avec cela. Tu ne mérites pas d'être ennuyer ainsi. Je t'en prie, laisse moi. Je ne peux pas lui dire qu'il avait tord. Il ne me croira jamais. Dieu qu'ai-je fais ?

Shiguré regarda son cousin gentiment. Il était triste pour lui. Mais Kyô avait tord, il ne l'ennuyait pas.

- Tu as tord Kyô-kun. Je suis heureux d'être ici avec toi. Et je suis fière de toi.

- Pourquoi ?

Kyô regarda son cousin comme un petit garçon regarderait sa maman qui le console.

- Tu as appris l'humilité. Yuki te pardonnera.

Kyô ne comprenait pas son cousin. Il passa un main hésitante dans ses cheveux et frissonna. La nuit était fraiche.

**P.O.V Yuki**

Je ... je le hais ! Je l'aime ! Pourquoi ? Ayamé me berçait tendrement. Je lui en avais voulus de ne pas avoir été là pour moi lorsqu'Akito m'avait enfermé. Mais il s'est rattrapé. Je n'en voulais qu'à Kyô dorénavant. Je voulais le haïr, l'aimer. Me séparer de lui le plus longtemps possible, me lover contre lui pour toujours. L'ignorer, lui parler. L'engueuler, lui susurrer des mots doux. Le tuer, l'épouser. Je ne murmerais que son nom, tandis que mon frère me berçait plus doucement, me murmurant : _« Yuki calme toi. Calme toi. » _

Alors après une bonne heure, Shiguré vint me voir et me prit par le bras. Il m'emmena dehors et m'entraina vers mon potager. J'essayais d'essuyer mes larmes, mais de nouvelles apparaissaient toujours. Arriver à destination, Shiguré prit dans ses bras et me dit :

- Vas tu lui pardonner un jour ?

Je le regardais étonné. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il était partit. Pour parler à Kyô. Et maintenant il me demandait de le pardonner. Pardonner celui qui m'a fait honte et détruit mon cœur. Je ne peux pas.

- Cela m'ai impossible.

Shiguré soupira doucement. Son souffle me caressa le cou. Mais je ne voulais pas de cette caresse, de ces bras là, ni de ce souffle. Je voulais Kyô. Mais c'était impossible de lui refaire confiance. Apparemment Shiguré pouvait lire dans mes pensées :

- Tu n'es pas obliger de lui faire confiance. Seulement re-essayer d'être avec lui. Que veux tu faire ? Tu ne vas pas l'éviter jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte la maison ?

- Non ...

Shiguré me serra plus fort dans ses bras. Puis me décolla doucement de lui pour pouvoir voir mon visage. Le siens était rayonnant, il souriait.

- ... l'éviter jusqu'à ce qu'il parte, c'est trop court ! Jusqu'à ce que je meurs là, c'est beaucoup plus long ! J'ai pas dans le projet de mourir bientôt.

Shiguré me regarda furieux. Je commençais à partir. Il me rattrapa et me dit :

- Il a appris l'humilité.

Je me retournai pour faire face à mon écrivain de cousin.

- C'est impossible.

- Pourtant, si. Il s'en fou que le monde entier le trove médiocre, rigole de tout ses faits et gestes, il s'en fou qu'au lycée, il soit la risé de tous. La seule chose qu'il veut c'est que tu lui pardonne. Il ne s'était jamais confié à moi. Et c'était bien la première fois aussi qu'il pleurait devant moi, que j'avais à le consoler et le serrer dans mes bras.

Je regardais Shiguré ans les yeux. Je voulais voir dans ses pupilles une lueur de mensonges. Dans son regard, je voulais qu'il ment, pour ne pas voir la vérité en face. J'avais blesser Kyô. Peut-être aussi profondément que lui avec moi. Alors je ne pouvais pas ne pas lui pardonner. Fallait que je lui parle. Je quittai Shiguré déterminé à voir mon cousin de Chat.

**Fin P.O.V Yuki**

**P.O.V Kyô**

Shiguré était partit sans me promettre de ne rien dévoiler à quiconque. Je savais que s'il le disait à quelqu'un ce serait pour mon bien. Mais cela me mettais en ROGNE ! J'allais pour descendre mais une tête argenté sortit de nul part. Je croyais rêver. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Lui, ses yeux violets, étaient d'une beauté qui me rendit jaloux et faisaient battre mon coeur. Que disais-je ? C'est la jalousie qui fait battre mon cœur de haine ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était monter me voir.

- Yu ... Yuki ?

- Ca doit être la première fois que j'entends mon nom de ta bouche.

- Je dois être en train de rêver !

Yuki rougit et me dit :

- Pourquoi ? Tu rêve souvent de moi ?

Je sentis mes joues me brûler. BRÛLER ! Ce n'était pas un rêve. Je frissonnais par le froid du dehors et brûlais de honte. Je fis un signe négatif de la tête à Yuki, et m'approchai de lui. Il était seulement vêtu de l'uniforme du lycée. Tellement léger comme vêtement. **(4)** J'avais eu le temps d'enfiler un pull doubler d'une polaire avant de venir ici, laissant libre court à mes larmes. Pourtant, moi j'avais froid. Alors lui ? Je retirais mon pull faisant voir par inadvertance mon nombril. **(5)** Puis lui tendit le vêtement. Ses lèvres commençaient à être violettes, il était temps de le couvrir. Ne pouvant ignoré le froid, il prit le pull en me remerciant. Il s'assit à mes côtés. Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras pour calmer le froid qui me déranger et pour calmer ses frissons. Je n'y fis rien pourtant. Je le haïssais, il fallait que je m'en souvienne. Je pris une grande et longue inspiration avant de me lancer :

- Je ne sais pas comment faire pour me faire pardonner. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi. Par jalousie ? Par désarroi ? Par haine ? Je n'en sais rien, je suis perdu ! Mon cœur réclame le pardon du tien. Je ne suis pas très doué pour ces choses, tu sais. Alors ... Pardonne-moi !

Je m'arrêtais. Mes yeux étaient rouges et noyés par des larmes qui ne voulaient pas sortir. Yuki me regarda ses larmes tombant sur ses deux pommettes rosis. Je lui essuyais ses larmes et fut étonné de sentir ses mains me sécher les miennes.

- Jalousie.

Yuki me leva la tête pour que je plonge dans ses yeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce mot. Pourquoi là, ici, à ce moment ? Je le savais pourquoi moi, mais je ne voulais pas lui dire. Ses yeux me suppliaient !

- J'ai agi par jalousie. Yuki, qui aimes tu ? Pas Momiji, puisqu'il ... parce que sinon vous seriez ensemble puisqu'il est au courant. De plus, il a dit qu'il était mignon, et le lapin n'est pas du genre narcissique. Alors qui ? Haru ?

- Tu as directement imaginer un Soma. Pourquoi ?

Je réfléchis à cette question. Je l'ai toujours ressentis ainsi et puis ...

- Seul les Soma ont une beauté inégalable. Et je suppose qu'il faut une vrai beauté pour te plaire. Même si tu es quelqu'un à apprécier bien plus les sentiments, le cœur que le physique. Mais cela est tout de même important non ?

Yuki me sourit. Il a l'air bien au chaud. C'est bien, c'est lèvres sont bien roses. Plus violettes du tout. Moi en tout cas, J'AI FROID ! Un frisson violant ! Je tremblais, Yuki se rapprocha de moi pour me réchauffer, sa chaleur corporel me rassura et le froid partit doucement.

- C'est un Soma, tu as raison. Mais la beauté n'importe peu. En effet, ce n'est pas Momiji, ni Haru. Mais je suis déjà sortit avec ce dernier lorsqu'on était bien plus jeune. Et je te rassure, je n'aime en aucun cas Shiguré, Hatori et compagnie.

Je me creusais la tête. Il ne restait presque personne. Pas Hatori et compagnie ? Alors ... les plus jeunes ?

- Hiro ? Mmh ... Ritzu ? Ah non ! Lui il est trop vieux. Y a plus personne après.

- C'est aucun des deux.

Yuki eu un sourire désolé et je ne comprenais pas la raison. Je pris son visage entre mes mains pour mieux comprendre, mais il se dégagea. Je soupirai et lui dis :

- Qui ais-je oublier pour que tu sois triste à ce point ?

Yuki se leva et me répondit :

- Toi.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(1) **Attention, c'est l'expérience qui parle. :D

**(2)** Mais quel blagueur Shiguré.

**(3)** A n'importe quel âge, toujours aussi ... pervers et impatient c'est deux là. ;)

**(4)** Pas de penser perverse les gens. ^^

**(5)** Sans commentaire. --'

_Alors vous aimez ?_

_Je suis désolée si cela n'intéresse personne et que je continue pour mon seul plaisir. Mais ça me détend. A mes peut-être prochain lecteurs :_

_Pour vous servir._

_Si vous le désirer review. ;)_

_Folle2cela._


	4. Chapitre 4 : Coincé

_**Psychologie indéfini.**_

Relation : Kyô X Yuki , Shiguré X Ayamé , Tohru X Momiji, Hatsuharu X Hatori.

Résumé : Le chat et la souris ne sont pas des êtres pouvant co-habitée, donc je ne dois pas t'aimer, même seulement t'apprécier. Il y a même un proverbe : « Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent. » Alors laisse moi, et danse sans moi.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapitre 4 : Coincé.**_

Haru était décider, il devait parler au médecin. Il l'appela et lui décrit des symptômes préalablement chercher sur internet. Hatori arriva en urgence, et pensait trouver Haru, mourant sur son lit. Mais le jeune homme l'attendait cacher derrière la porte qu'il referma après que le médecin fut passer.

Hatori se retourna sur l'offensive. Mais Haru plus rapide, l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, et le coinça dans l'angle d'un mûr. Hatori déglutit en voyant le jeune homme si près de lui de nouveau. Le pauvre homme revit la scène érotique qui c'était passé la dernière fois, chez lui.

**P.O.V Hatori**

Je ne voulais pas de cet confrontation. Je ne voulais pas refaire l'amour avec lui. Oui, je lui avais fait l'amour, je n'avais pas baiser ce jeune homme. Si jeune. **(1)** La première fois quand je l'ai ausculter pour l'appendicite, j'avais cru que j'allais craqué moi aussi. Et puis, chez moi... NON ! Je ne devais pas y penser.

- Pourquoi Hatori ?

Non, je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Comment peut-on échapper à cette faiblesse ? Non, je ne pouvais pas, pardonne moi.

- Pourquoi merde !

Non, ne sors pas de tes gongs. Ne redeviens pas Black Haru, ne me fais plus l'amour. Haït moi ! _« Je t'aime. »_ Je ne veux plus entendre cette phrase de ta bouche. _« Ce n'était que du sexe, c'était bon mais ce n'est qu'un coup d'une nuit. Je te prierais d'aller te laver et de partir. Je sors, je ne veux plus te voir quand je reviendrais. »_ As-tu vu mes larmes menaçantes qui s'apprêtaient à couler sur mes joues rosis de honte ? Non ! Sinon on ne serait pas là. Tu n'aurais jamais tout casser chez moi, tu n'aurais jamais sangloter avant de devenir Black. Tu ne m'a pas entendu rester quelques minutes derrière la porte pleurant et entendant ton cri. Te souviens tu vraiment de cette nuit d'amour ? Te souviens tu que je t'ai hurler _« Je t'aime ! »_ en me libérant en toi ?

- Pourquoi ? Répond moi !

J'ai toujours voulus que tu me rattrapes, mais jamais des larmes qui coulaient en ce moment sur tes joues. Je les essuyais d'une main affectueuse, mais la tienne m'arrêta. Ta peau, si douce. Je t'en supplie, ne me regarde plus ! Tu m'es trop précieux. Trouve toi un jeune homme ou une jeune femme de ton âge. Je serais trop vieux quand tu sera majeur. Tu en aura à peine dix-huit que j'en aurais trente.

- Si tu me hais à ce point Hatori, pourquoi cette nuit ?!?

C'était une terrible erreur Haru, pardonne moi. J'aurais aimé te le dire. Te répondre. Mais tes larmes me coupaient les cordes vocales. Je ne pouvais pas émettre un seul son. Par pitié, lâche moi ! Tu me serrais maintenant dans tes bras. Ton souffle me caressait l'oreille d'une étreinte douce. Tu me murmurais :

- Baise moi de nouveau, je veux te dire adieux.

Alors tu croyais que ce n'était que ça ? Tu me lécha l'oreille, descendit sur ma mâchoire, mon cou. Déboutonna ma chemise, non ! Me l'arracha et taquina mes tétons durcis par le désir, lâche moi ! Tu descendais et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de caresser tes cheveux. Ils sont blancs,le blanc vierge de tout péché, je t'ai salis, pardonne moi. Tu retirais mon pantalon, par pitié arrête. Tu embrassais mon torse en enlevant tes propres vêtements, je ne veux plus refaire la même erreur et te perdre. Tu arriva, soudain, à l'élastique de mon boxer, tu m'enleva le vêtement et parcouru mes cuisses de baisers, je t'aime. Tu me prit dans ta bouche, tu me déchire le cœur. Tu accélères tes mouvements, regarde moi et re-dis moi ton amour. S'en ai trop ! Tant pis si tu ne me ferais plus confiance, si tu me haïssais, si tu m'aimais et voulais m'épouser, si tu restais près de moi pour toujours et souffrais. Je ne voulais pas de ça ! Je tirais sur tes cheveux te relevant la tête. Tu me regarda une lueur perverse traversant tes yeux du Haru innocent. Tant pis si cela te blessais plus encore.

- Haru arrête !

Tu n'étais pas Black, tu n'étais pas ce monstre que tu essayais de me faire croire. Alors je s'eus quoi te dire ...

- La dernière fois, Black est partit quand je suis rentrer en toi. Je ne suis pas dupe. Tu n'es pas le monstre que tu essayes d'être. Haru, trouves toi un gentil garçon de quinze ans. Ne t'embête pas avec un homme de mon âge.

Il fut secouait de spasmes. Je le regardais attentivement. Il me lâcha et tombais au sol. Je m'agenouillai pour le regarder et vu ... qu'il pleurait. Il me disait sans cesse : _« C'est pour ça. Tu veux que je trouves quelqu'un de plus jeune. C'est pour ça. »_ Je le pris dans mes bras et le câlina doucement. Ne pas le blesser davantage. Haru me sourit et rigola doucement :

- Tu n'es pas âgé. Nous n'avons que douze ans de différence. La vrai question est : M'aimes tu ?

Je ne savais quand disant non, je le blesserais et mentirais, et en lui disant la vérité : oui, que je devrais être en couple avec lui. J'essayais de contre attaquer :

- Il y a pas si longtemps, j'avais le double de ton âge !

- Cela arrive tout le temps. Si un homme à six mois de plus que la femme qu'il aime, quand elle aura six moi, il en aura le double, un an. Si l'homme n'a que deux jours de plus que la femme, lorsqu'elle aura deux jours, il en aura quatre, le double encore. Et cela ne change en rien ma question, m'aimes tu ? Je ne veux que la vérité. On avisera après ?

Je réfléchis un instant. Puis jugeant que son explication sur la différence d'âge devait bien mériter la vérité, liu dis :

- Je t'aime.

Haru me sauta au cou, ignorant totalement notre nudité. Moi étant pudique, j'hésitais encore n'étant pas sûr sur ce que je devais faire. Mon jeune amant m'embrassa doucement les lèvres puis souffla dessus pour provoquer de longs frissons au niveau de ma colonne vertébrale. Puis léchant sensuellement mes lèvres déclara :

- J'ai bien fait de te donner ce cadeau Tiri-Chan.

Je ne comprenais rien. Je ne voyais absolument pas de quoi il me parlait. Je réfléchissais mais ne trouvais pas ce qu'il m'avait offert. Yoyant que je cherchais toujours, Haru posa son dos contre mon torse, me prit mes bras et les enroula autour de sa taille. Il leva la tête, se lovant contre mon cou. Il souffla sur mon oreille provoquant à nouveau des frissons et des nouvelles bouffés de chaleur. Il me susurra à l'oreille :

- C'était ma première fois mon ange.

Je déglutis et m'en voulais à mort. Je n'avais pas été là qu'en il avait souffert. Je l'avais salis et abandonné. Il avait eu mal et je l'avais jeter dehors. Il était triste, souffrant et abandonné. J'avais tout foiré !

- Es ce que tu me pardonneras ?

Haru ne semblait pas imaginer que je le prenne ainsi. Il se tourna vers moi, prit mon visage en coupe entre ses deux mains, et me regardant dans les yeux me dit :

- C'est vrai que j'ai eu mal et que j'aurais voulu que tu sois là. Etrangement, mes parents ont vu que j'avais du mal à marcher. Ils ont voulu t'appeler, j'ai eu honte et dis que j'étais tombé en m'entrainant pour mes arts martiaux. Ils m'ont cru et on arrêtait de m'embêtait. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois là, mais bon ... Je pense avoir encore mal pour notre prochaine fois, et là ...

- Je serais là.

~XxX~

J'arrivai avec Haru dans le salon de Shiguré. Momiji apprécier que Tohru se love contre lui, Ayamé donnait la petite cuillère à son petit Shiguré, et moi ainsi que Haru ont se regardait. On avait l'impression d'être tombés dans la quatrième dimension. Shiguré nous regarda des grains de riz qui dépassaient de sa bouche.

- Qu'es ce qui ... Pourquoi vous êtes chez moi ? Et à-vrai-dire, pourquoi toi aussi Momiji ? Ah oui ! Tohru.

Je regardais mon amant avec inquiétude, il me regardait de la même façon. D'un commun accord **(2), **on se prit par le bras et s'embrassait langoureusement. Tout les regards se tournaient vers nous. Shiguré avait ouvert la bouche de surprise et les grains de riz tombaient un à un sur la table **(3). **Ayamé tapait déjà dans ses mains pour nous applaudir. Tohru était paniqué parce que Shiguré était dans un autre monde et elle essayait de laver la table. Et enfin Momiji, toujours aussi enfantin et innocent, nous souriez comme un enfant. Tandis que moi et Haru essayons d'oublier, que seul nous comptait. Ses lèvres caressant les miennes d'une étreinte douce et savoureuse. Oh oui ! J'aimais ce doux moment.

- Hum ... je dérange ?

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers un Kyô aux cheveux ébouriffés. Ayamé et Shiguré avaient déjà un sourire pervers sur le visage et une question flotta dans l'air.

- Il est où Yuki ?

**Fin P.O.V Hatori.**

**Flash Back**

**P.O.V Yuki.**

- Toi.

J'avais risqué, lancer le dé, ne savant pas si cela allait fonctionner. Kyô se leva et recula. Il descendit du toit et entra dans sa chambre, je le suivais. Il alluma la radio tel un robot. Tout ses mouvements étaient mécaniques. Une délicieuse valse empli la chambre de mon cousin. Il me regarda sans me voir en s'asseyant sur son lit. Je m'approchai de lui et m'assis à ses côtés. Je passai une main hésitante devant ses yeux pour le ramener à la réalité, mais rien y faisait. Maintenant, il me murmurait :

- Moi. C'est moi. Moi. C'est bien moi.

Je le regardai désolé. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule espérant le faire revivre. Je me blottis contre son cou et soufflai sur celui-ci. Des frissons. Je retirais le pull de Kyô ayant trop chaud. Mais même comme ça ... j'avais beaucoup trop CHAUD ! Je trouvais un ventilateur et le mis en marche. Cela me rafraichis d'un coup. Enfin Kyô revient à la dure vérité. Il se leva d'un coup, pointant un doigt accusateur vers moi.

- Dis moi la vérité ! M'aimes tu ?

J'hésitai à le lui dire. Comment pourrais-je savoir si il allait accepter l'amour qui me ravageais ? Non, il fallait risqué, encore. Soit lui dire la vérité, et risquais qu'il me haïsse. Soit lui mentir et, risquais qu'il me haïsse. Autant dire la vérité non ?

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Il me regarda un lueur étrange dans les yeux. Je ne comprenais pas d'où venait tout d'un coup, ce sentiment de tristesse qui m'envahissait. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait se déchirer alors qu'il n'avait encore ...

- Yuki. On ne peut pas être ensemble. Tu es le Rat, je suis me Chat. Le même sang coule dans nos veines. Tu es mon cousin ! Tout les jours de l'an on se voyait étant petit... on vit ensemble aujourd'hui, presque comme des frères ! Des frères se haïssant. C'est comme si tout d'un coup, Ayamé t'avouer t'aimer. Comment réagirais tu ?

... rien dit. Alors il pensait cela. Il pensait qu'on était frère ? Je me levais et m'approchai de lui, il reculait. Supplies moi de te haïr et je te laisserais partir. Confirmes moi que seul le Chat et la Souris nous sépares, et je ne te lâcherais jamais ! Kyô fut coincé, et je souriai. Il déglutit pendant que je me rapprochai de lui encore. Le mûr le bloquait, le pauvre chaton ! Je retirais quelques cheveux qui lui tombaient devant ses beaux yeux rubis. Il me fixait nerveux.

- Que fais tu ?

- Calme toi mon chaton, je ne vais pas te violer non plus. Je veux seulement démonter que tu me mens. Que le problème n'est pas nos signes, que nous soyons cousins, et que tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Et comment vas tu ... faire cela ?

Je soufflai tendrement dans son cou, mordilla le lobe de son oreille et lui susurra des mots doux. Il frissonna et ferma les yeux douloureusement. Il murmurait : _« Je t'en pris, tu ... stop ! » _Je souriais plus encore. Alors mon plan allait fonctionnait parfaitement. Je touchais son torse à travers notre uniforme scolaire, puis mis une main douce sous son tee-shirt. Je touchais ses tétons les sentant durs pour cause d'un désir refoulé.

- Kyô vas tu me mentir encore ?

- Je ne te mens pas !

- Me désir tu ?

- NON !

J'écartais ses jambes de mon genou et mis ma main dans son entre-jambes. GROS menteur ! Je le regardais amusé. Il mentait, mais pourquoi ?

- Tu mens mal. Apprend à ton corps à ne plus réagir à mes caresses et là ... je pourrais te croire.

- J'y arriverais !

Je le serrais dans mes bras, me lovant contre lui. Il pouvait toujours essayer, mais ce serait comme pour me battre, il n'y arrievrait jamais ! Je soupirais sur ses lèvres et essayai de l'embrasser, mais il me repoussa. Méchant ! Je lui souris et disparu.

**Fin P.O.V Yuki.**

**Fin flash back**

Kyô leva les yeux au ciel et hurla :

- J'AIMERAIS LE SAVOIR ! ET PUIS NON ! JE M'EN FOU DE LUI ! ALLEZ, JE ME CASSE !!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(1) **Ceci me tien à cœur, pour moi il y a une ÉNORME différence. Faire l'amour c'est avec des sentiments. Alors que baiser, ... non.

**(2) **Le pouvoir d'un regard. ^^

**(3) **Caca Shiguré !

**Je voulais m'expliquer sur Tiri (^^) et je ne voulais pas que la relation Yuki-Kyô fonctionne du premier coup. Ils sont cencé ce détester de base. :D J'espère que cela vous plait et aussi ...**

**Je remercie mes lecteurs, surtout toi Ayamé95, tu es mon/ma premier(e) lecteur/trice.^^**

**Bisous,**

**Folla2cela.**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Surnom

**Psychologie indéfini.**

Relation : Kyô X Yuki , Shiguré X Ayamé , Tohru X Momiji, Hatsuharu X Hatori.

Résumé : Le chat et la souris ne sont pas des êtres pouvant co-habitée, donc je ne dois pas t'aimer, même seulement t'apprécier. Il y a même un proverbe : « Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent. » Alors laisse moi, et danse sans moi.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapitre 5 : Surnom.**_

**P.O.V Kyô.**

J'étais avec mon maître, dans sa maison, j'étais dans ma maison. J'étais ... perdu. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Baka nezumi m'a totalement choqué et ...

- Alors Kyô, tu m'en parle ?

- Hein, de quoi ?

- Quand tu me regardes en me fusillant le dos, tu as quelques choses d'important à m'avou...

- Il m'a chauffé !

Je mis mes mains sur ma bouche, les yeux ronds de surprise. Qu'es ce que j'ai encore avoué moi ! Pff ! Il savait me manipuler le traitre ! Je suis sûr qu'il pense à cela.

**P.O.V Kagura**

Mmh... J'ai faim. J'irais bien me préparer un p'tit truc, mais Kiki va encore me faire un cake sur ma cuisine.

**P.O.V Kyô**

- T'a pensé à ce surnom ridicule, avoue !

Il faisait toujours un sourire idiot, plissait le front et le nez et un clin d'œil en prime. Une vrai grimace quoi. Et pourquoi ? C'est la tête que j'ai faite quand il me l'a dit la première fois : « Kiki, tu viens ? » On était dans la rue, j'avais huit ans ! La honte !

- Mais revenons à nos moutons...

- T'avais pas à penser à ce SURNOM !

- Alors avec Yuki ?

Je regardais mes mains et m'assis près de lui. Il me jaugea et n'eus pas l'air heureux. Je me sentait observé, comme quand j'étais dans ma période "grande" bêtise. Je souris bêtement et me repris. Je n'étais plus un gamin.

- Kyô, c'est gênant ? Tu peux tout me dire ... Oh ! Il faut parler de sexe c'est ça ?

- Papa !

Je sursautai devant ce mot qui était venu de son propre gré. Et si ... il ne voulait pas encore être mon vrai père ? Je ... je ne voulais pas ... je voulais qu'il me dise ...

- Kyô, ne sois pas frustré de m'appeler ainsi. Pour moi, tu es mon fils depuis que je t'ai adopté.

Il me prit dans ses bras et cela me soulagea. Mon père. J'aurais tendrement ce père m'acceptait pour ce que j'étais. Mais en même temps, je le détestais parce qu'il ne perdait jamais le nord.

- Alors avec Yuki, vous êtes aller aussi loin ?

Je rougis intensément et essayai de me cacher dans son cou, comme un petit gamin, que je ne suis pas bien sur. Il rit et je lui murmurais: « Non, pas aussi loin. » Il me regarda dans les yeux et vis que j'étais triste.

- Cela c'est mal passé ?

- En faite, il m'a avoué m'aimer.

- Mais c'est parfait !

Je lui avais décrit ce que je ressentais pour Yuki, donnant aucun nom au faite ... de le désirer. Il sait tout. Mais je veux être normal. Je veux ... je ne veux pas l'aimer. Peut-être quand couchant avec lui, je ne le désirerais plus ? Mais comment le dire à maître ... mon père ?

- Qu'es qui c'est passer Kyô ?

- J'ai ... j'étais tellement choqué que ... j'étais dans un état second. Quand je suis revenu à moi ... j'ai paniqué. Je lui ai dit que c'était le Rat et moi le Chat, qu'on ne pouvais pas s'aimer. Qu'on était cousin ! Mais je souffrais de lui dire ça ! Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras. Il m'a dit qu'il allait me prouver que je mentais. Je ne comprenais pas. Il m'a mordillé le lobe de l'oreille et m'a touché, sagement au début. Il m'a demander si j'allais encore li mentir et j'ai dis que je ne mentais pas. Il a alors ... il m'a demander si je le désirais et je lui ai dit que non. Et là ... euh ... il a mis sa main sur mon intimité. Il a sentir que c'était un pur mensonge et m'a dit que je mentais mal et que je devais contrôler mon corps. J'ai relever le défi. Il m'a serré encore plus dans ses bras et à essayer de m'embrasser. J'étais frustrer, je l'ai repousser. Il m'a sourit et disparu. J'étais si triste. Es ce que je le désire, c'est tout ? Crois tu que je ne l'aime pas vraiment ? Je ne sais pas si cela partira si je le faisais avec lui. J'ai envie d'être normal. Papa, dis moi que je serais normal. Je ne veux pas être homo moi aussi. Si je le suis alors tout est fini ! Je serais différent, trop différent !

Mon père me reprit dans ses bras et me berça et murmura : « Tout enfant est unique. Tu es différent, c'est cela que j'aime en toi. » J'avais besoin de ces mots et de cette étreinte. J'avais peur, si peur ! Es ce que Yuki allait me haïr maintenant ? Et si il découvrais que seul du désir le tiens à moi ? NON ! Je ne pourrais pas le supporter ! Je me tuerais ! Non, je devais le repousser tant qu'il en était encore temps. Non, je devais jouer avec ses sentiments. Il l'avait fait avec moi. Mais je n'étais pas parfait, j'allais le blesser de toute façon. Autant le faire quand il était pas trop amoureux de moi.

- Kyô, faut que tu le retrouves.

- Oui ! Merci pour tout. Je sais quoi faire maintenant !

~XxX~

Je trouvais enfin Yuki ... quand on arriva au restaurant-dancing pour fêter le nouveau couple, homo soit dit en passant, Hatori-Haru. Je leur souhaitais tout le bonheur du monde. Une valse ! Là même que dans ma chambre. Yuki me sourit doucement. Je tournais la tête. Il se leva et me murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu veux danser avec moi chaton ?

- Non.

C'était quoi ce surnom encore ? Je n'étais rien pour lui, juste un bouffon, ok ? Je le pris par le bras et l'emmena dans un coin sombre.

- Oh, tu veux finir ce qu'on a fait tout à l'heure, dans ta chambre ?

- Arrête de faire ton pervers ! Tu n'es pas, alors pas du tout comme ça, tu le sais !

Yuki s'approcha de moi et mordit ma lèvre inférieur doucement. Il me la lécha et la mordillait de nouveau. Sa langue allait jusqu'à caresser la mienne parfois. J'essayais de ne pas répondre aux baisers. Mais je les sentais de plus en plus remplient de passion. Bientôt, il eu marre de mon inactivité. J'avais tenu. Il mit une de mes mains dans son boxer. Et merde ! Je sentais son désir. Et merde, il est fort ! Il mit une de ses mains dans le mien et toucha tout ce qui lui passait sous la main. Je ne bougeais pas. Il en eu marre et retira ma main et la sienne. Il commença à retirer mon pantalon, mais se ravisa parce qu'après tout, tout le monde pourrait voir qu'il était presque en train de me violer, si on éclairait notre petite cachette. Il prit mon menton d'une main et rapprocha son visage du mien.

- Que veux tu à la fin ? Je fais l'amoureux transit, cela ne te vas pas, je te fais le gros pervers qui veux baiser et ça te vas pas non plus. Merde, que veux tu ?

- Que tu sois toi même !

Il avait fait cela pour me plaire ? Comment pouvait-il faire cela. Ça me dégouter ! Je n'ai jamais aimé les gars voulant coucher. En faite les gars tout court. Mais pourquoi l'aimais-je ... euh ... non ... le désir ... non ... et voilà ... de nouveau perdu.

Que suis-je pour toi Kyô ?

Mon prénom était si beau dans sa bouche. En réalité, le plus beau souffle venait de sa bouche aussi. Mais à quoi pensais-je là ?

- Tu es mon cousin ...

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il voulait tellement être autre chose pour moi. Mais pourquoi ?

- Danse avec moi chaton.

- Non ! Le Chat et la Souris ne sont pas des êtres pouvant co-habitée, donc je ne dois pas t'aimer, même seulement t'apprécier. Il y a même un proverbe : « Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent. » Alors laisse moi, et danse sans moi.

- Si tu me repousse, laisse moi t'avoir près de moi, seulement ce slow.

- Si seulement tu ne me touches pas plus qu'il ne le faut pour danser.

Il baissa les yeux, je s'eus que c'était bon. Je lui tendit une main, il l'a prit, l'esprit ailleurs. Je voyais dans ses yeux que tout était fini. il avait décidé quelque chose. On alla sur la piste. Il y avait déjà Haru et Hatori qui se serrés, bien collés. Le médecin avait l'air de faire bien attention à son jeune amoureux, comme si il avait peur de le blesser. Moi aussi j'avais cette peur étrange. Yuki n'était plus vraiment là. Je le serrais et mit sa tête contre mon cou. Des larmes. Qu'avait-il décider ? La chanson se termina et il se détacha lentement.

- Merci pour cette dernière danse.

« Ce serait pas forcément la dernière. » A peine ai-je dis cela, qu'il m'embrassa et partit. Je l'entendis murmurer : « Me pardonneras tu de mourir sur cette étreinte ? » Ça sentait mauvais ! Ça sentait l'odeur de la mort. Étrange, pourtant si vrai.

- Yuki !

Il allait se suicider ! Je courus dans la direction qu'il avait prit. je le vis sur le rebord du toit. Si près du vide, du néant, de ma mort. Si il partait, je le suivrais. J'étais derrière lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il meurs. Je ne voulais pas ! Je voulais le voir vivre de beaux jours avec moi. Je voulais ... je le voulais ! Alors ... je l'aimais ?

- Yuki, recule je t'en supplie !

- Cela ne sert à rien.

- Si, ta vie sert à quelque chose.

Un silence.

- A quoi ? Tu m'a rejeter Kyô. Tohru avait dit un jour, que notre raison de vivre pouvait être une personne. Tu es ma raison de vivre ! Sans toi, ma vie n'existe plus.

- Alors tu es la mienne aussi ! Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraitre, le Chat ne peut pas vivre sans cette idiote de Souris. Baka Neko ! Pourquoi aimer cette petite chose sans défense ? Mais le Neko à tord, il ne peut pas battre cette Nezumi. Baka Nezumi ! Pourquoi es tu si forte et désirable ? Puis un jour, elle décide de mourir. Le Chat secrètement amoureux de la Souris se tue après, par amour.

Silence à nouveau.

- Pourquoi la Nezumi à sauter ? me demanda Yuki.

- Toi seul peux me répondre.

- Et le Chat, pourquoi n'a t-il pas avoué aimer la souris ?

- Par peur et jalousie. Peur de blaisser la souris, d'être encore plus anormal. De devoir partager. Jaloux de l'assurance de la Souris.

Yuki me rejoignit et me dit en pleurant :

- La Nezumi doit-elle comprendre que le Neko l'aime ?

- Tellement !

Je le pris dans mes bras et le supplier de me pardonner, il fit de même. Je l'embrassais et l'allongeais sur le sol.

- je ne suis pas prêt à faire l'amour Kyô.

- Moi non plus ma Nezumi.

Yuki me sourit intensément avant de m'embrasser de nouveau. Il me prit par le col de ma chemise et m'allongea sur lui. Je lui dis un suçon, il se laissa faire en touchant mes cheveux. Je lui enlevai son tee-shirt quand ...

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alors mes lecteurs ? ^^ Vous aimez toujours ?**

**Ps: première fois que je suis sadique à ce point ! **

**Merci tout le monde d'avoir lu et avoir reviewé. Gros bisous !!!**

**Folle2cela.**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Nouveau

**Psychologie indéfini.**

Relation : Kyô X Yuki , Shiguré X Ayamé , Tohru X Momiji, Hatsuharu X Hatori.

Résumé : Le chat et la souris ne sont pas des êtres pouvant co-habitée, donc je ne dois pas t'aimer, même seulement t'apprécier. Il y a même un proverbe : « Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent. » Alors laisse moi, et danse sans moi.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapitre 6 : Nouveau.  
**_

Yuki me sourit intensément avant de m'embrasser de nouveau. Il me prit par le col de ma chemise et m'allongea sur lui. Je lui dis un suçon, il se laissa faire en touchant mes cheveux. Je lui enlevai son tee-shirt quand ... Kisa et Hiro arrivèrent. Le jeune homme eu juste le temps de mettre la main devant les yeux de sa petite protéger. Il hurla :

- MAIS QU'ES CE QUE ... VOUS FAITES ?!?

Kyô se releva aidant Yuki a faire de même et allait répondre (insulté) le garçon mais ...

- JE VEUX PAS SAVOIR !

Et les deux jeunes gens s'en allèrent laissant la souris et le chat béat. Kyô se tourna vers l'autre jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, et lui dit en l'attirant de nouveau vers lui.

- On en était où ?

- Kyô-Chan, ils vont le dire.

Le rouquin se réjouit d'entendre pour la première fois son prénom suivit de "chan" venir de la bouche de son ... petit copain. Puis tout d'un coup, il se rendit compte de ce que Yuki lui avait dit. Il le regarda perplexe et lui demandait :

- Tu ne veux pas t'afficher avec moi ? Tu en as honte ?

Yuki était surpris. Il n'avait pas penser à cela ! Il pensait que Kyô ne voudrait pas que tout le monde saches que liu aussi était homosexuel. Et surtout qu'il sortait avec son cousin d'ENNEMI ! Lui, il pouvait le supporter, mais est ce que le rouquin, qui s'emportait pour rien, pourrait rester calme et assumé ?

- Mais non mon chaton ! Je pensais à ... t... toi.

Kyô sourit et serra encore plus fort son compagnon. Il ne le prenait pas mal, il le comprenait parfaitement. Le Chat leva la tête de la Souris, le regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa passionnément. Yuki sourit et murmura à l'oreille de son cousin :

- Alors tu te fous de ce qu'on peux penser de nous mon ... amour ?

- Oui mon ange.

« Mon amour », même si ces mots ont eu du mal à sortir, Yuki les avait prononcé. « Mon ange. » si beaux ces mots que Kyô avait murmuré amoureusement. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient heureux.

~XxX~

- Bonjour cher élèves, nous vous présentons, moi ainsi que le directeur de l'établissement, un nouvelle élève. Il vient de France, il s'appelle : Lucas.

Tout les élèves de la seconde D regardèrent leur professeur principal. Il fit un signe vers la porte, et un jeune homme aux beaux cheveux châtains et aux yeux verts approcha. Il était magnifique. Très féminisé. Toutes les bouches s'étaient ouvertes à la vue du superbe garçon. Puis les filles se tournèrent vers les deux Soma et leur demandèrent :

- C'est un autre cousin ?

Kyô et Yuki leur firent signe que non. Tandis que Kyô pensait que le nouveau était plutôt bien foutue, Yuki pensait du mal de Lucas. Il était sûr que son couple tout juste formé et pas encore officiel, allait éclater en 1000 morceaux. Pas que Yuki n'ai pas confiance en son compagnon mais, les regards qu'ils se lançaient voulait tout dire.

- Kyô-chan, je te dérange ?

- Oui ...

- Quoi ?

Yuki ne murmurait plus. Tout le monde se tournèrent de nouveau vers eux. Yuki était debout, épouvanter. Kyô remarquant ses dires c'était retourner, et ouvrait de larges yeux désolés. Yuki murmura :

- Je ne te dérangerais plus.

Et il partit en courant dans les couloirs. Kyô le suivait, son crâne le brulait, son cœur battait la chamade, ses pensées hurlaient pardon, ses jambes couraient très vite, ses mains réclamaient la peaux douces de son cousin, ses yeux voulaient le voir. Il le trouva alors assis près du réfectoir, les jambes relever, les bras les entourant. Il était en boule, dans une position défensive. Kyô le regarda peiné et s'approcha de lui. D'un seul coup, la Souris se releva et le gifla. Le Chat fut si étonné qu'il n'essaya pas de paré le coup, ni même d'y répondre. De toute façon, il l'avait mérité.

- JE TE HAIS !

Les trois mots qu'il avait essayer de ne plus jamais entendre, que son cœur refusait de combattre, que son âme éjecter. Non, il ne voulait plus jamais les entendre.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait ?

Yuki s'approcha tant de lui, que seulement deux millimètres séparaient ses lèvres de celle de son cousin. Il était rouge de rage, et le pauvre Chat en face de lui, livide de ne rien comprendre. Autant mettre les barres sur les "T" et les points sur les "i".

- .

- Mais je ne le désir...

- TA GUEULE !

Une autre gifle, suivit de deux poigts, et d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Le Chat tomba à terre les larmes aux yeux. Il se releva difficilement. Pourquoi ?

- Ne me dit pas n'importe quoi. Avoue au moins !

- Bien !

Yuki frissonna près à recevoir le couteau emplis de poison que les paroles de Kyô étaient. Il souffrait déjà, autant mourir empoisonné par elles, et après il serra grotte vide de toutes pensées, de toutes douleurs, seul.

- C'est vrai, il est sexy, il me fait de l'effet, mais rien comparer à toi. Je ne l'aime pas comme je t'aime. Il n'est rien, je ne le veux pas. Je ne veux que toi. Tu es mon âme, mon cœur tout mon être. Yuki écoute moi ! Oui, j'ai dis que tu me dérangeais, parce que c'est vrai, je le draguais. Et pourquoi ? Parce que ... je voulais sentir que quelqu'un me désirait autre que toi. Prouver que ce n'est pas seulement les sentiments amoureux qui te rendaient fou. Non, je voulais voir si je valais aussi bien que toi.

Yuki serra les poigts, et Kyô tandis la joue. Il s'en foutait ! Il préférait mourir, que Yuki le quitte. Celui-ci le savait parfaitement. Justement.

- Adieu.

~XxX~

- Et il a rompu ?

Kyô regarda son père et pleura de nouveau en s'écroulant. Pourquoi il ne l'avait pas cru ? Pourquoi il lui brisait tant ? Pourquoi il l'aimait tant ? Pourquoi Yuki... Pourquoi il y avait eu ce satané Lucas !

- OUI !

Kazuma prit Kyô dans ses bras se souvenant de l'enfance du jeune homme. Quand il était petit et qu'il avait fait une bêtise, même une toute petite, il tombait de tristesse dans ses bras. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait Yuki, et c'était plus difficile de l'aider. De le réconforter.

- Kyô, tu devrais lui parler et ...

- Il me l'a interdit. Il m'a dit : « Fais ce que tu veux avec le nouveau. Baise le, fais tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour assouvir ton désir. Mais je te préviens ... ne me regarde plus, ne me parle plus, ne respire même plus le même air que moi. Disparait et oublie tout ce qui c'est passer entre nous. » Si ... si je respecte pas ... il va encore plus ... me haïr.

Kazuma regarda son fils peiné. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire ! Il n'était pas très très fort en amour. Autant le dire directement à son fils.

- Je ne suis pas de bon conseil en amour Kiki.

- Papa, je sais !

Le père fut heureux mais ... vite il ne le fut plus du tout.

- Yuki veut que je sois avec Lucas et tout, alors je le ferrais ! Tu vas voir, comme ça il m'écoutera peut-être.

- Je suis pas sû...

- Merci !

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Vous aimez toujours ?**

**Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews.**

**Folle2cela.**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Poésie, souvenir, et

_**Psychologie indéfini.**_

Relation : Kyô X Yuki , Shiguré X Ayamé , Tohru X Momiji, Hatsuharu X Hatori.

Résumé : Le chat et la souris ne sont pas des êtres pouvant co-habitée, donc je ne dois pas t'aimer, même seulement t'apprécier. Il y a même un proverbe : « Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent. » Alors laisse moi, et danse sans moi.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapitre 7 : Poésie, souvenir et inconnu.  
**_

Yuki arriva au lycée, le lendemain matin, en colère. Il n'avait pas vu son chaton depuis leur dispute. Il allait rendre une visite au maitre Kazuma, il devait tout savoir celui-là. Il soupira et entra en cour. Là-bas Lucas assis sur les genoux de ... Kyô lui souriait. Il n'en cru pas ses yeux ! Pou ... Pourquoi ? Le rouquin lui fit signe. Yuki s'approcha du couple les regardant attentivement. Lucas se trouna doucement vers son compagnon et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres. La Souris bouillonnait.

- Lucas voici mon cousin. Yuki voici mon tendre petit ami.

Kyô avait bien eu Yuki. Il avait d'abord penser coucher avec Lucas, mais, il y avait eu un contre temps, et de taille ! Mais en réalité, il avait eu de la chance, Lucas ... était son copain et ... cela énervé beaucoup plus Yuki comme ça.

- Bonjour, Yuki c'est ça ?

L'interpelé hocha de la tête perdu dans ses pensées. Comment osait-il ? Il avait, lui, cru en leur amour. Et s'il lui avait mentit pour ne pas avoir sa propre mort sur la conscience ? Rien ne prouvait le contraire.

- Oui, je m'appelle Yuki, tu es donc le fameux Lucas ? Quel question, bien sur que c'est toi ! Je suis un peu dans les nuages, tellement heureux pour vous deux. J'espère pouvoir voir des petits Kyô et Lucas courir partout. Ne me crois pas fou, je te prie, je me suis renseigner. Bisous les tourtereaux.

Yuki était heureux, il jouait bien la comédie. Si kyô croyait vraiment ça, il le laisserait s'éloigner, quitter sa vie, et ils ne se reverraient plus jamais, peut-être même serait-il heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre, un jour. Mais que dieu le pardonne, c'était vrai, il s'était renseigner au près d'Hatori, désirant un enfant de son Kyô. Deux hommes peuvent avoir des enfants biologiques, enfin, à moitié. Avec l'aide des hormones féminines et d'une ovule, césarienne à huit mois et un bon suivit, un homme pouvait même le portée. A-vrai-dire, un des spermatozoïdes des deux pères fécondaient l'ovule, mais qui serrait celui de qui ? Yuki n'avait pas cru Hatori quand il lui avait dit cela. Hatsuharu a donc prit la décision de s'allonger et de subir une échographie. Il était enceinte ! De seulement trois semaines, mais c'était ... réelle ! Ils étaient papas ! Alors en effet Kyô pouvait avoir des enfants avec son maudit Lucas. Mais il ne serait plus là pour les voir. Il partirait en Europe dans deux semaines jour pour jour.

Yuki s'assis à sa place et laissa ses pensées dévaler dans sa tête. Ne plus souffrir, l'oublier, sourire de nouveau, autant de chose qu'il espérait réussir à faire un jour.

~XxX~

- Yuki, où vas tu ?

- Ne joues pas au grand frère avec moi. Je t'ai pardonner, mais n'en fais pas trop !

Ayamé baissa la tête, ses cheveux blancs cachant ses yeux verts. Il soupira bruyamment et aida Yuki à faire sa valise. Il n'arriverait pas à le faire rester. Seul Kyô pouvait, et il n'était pas là. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était il partit trois jours en voyage avec Lucas, puis revenu, sans passer à la maison ? Pourquoi ne le voyait-il pas depuis au moins deux semaines ?

- J'ai le droit de savoir où va mon petit frère ? Je ne le dirais pas à ce matou ...

- NE PARLE PAS DE LUI !

Ayamé avait vu juste, son frère partait à cause du rouquin, encore. Le Rat le regarda méchamment et devant les traits inquiets de son frère, se calma.

- Il est heureux sans moi. Je pars en Europe. Je t'en supplie, ne me demande pas où et surtout, ne m'en empêche pas !

- Il va te chercher partout !

Yuki frissonna, son frère était têtue comme une mule, il pensait que Kyô l'aimait et qu'il se vanger, c'est tout ! **(1)** Mais lui, il ne le croyait pas, il ne voulait pas croire que son chaton l'aimait. Il ne voulait pas l'aimer !

- Au revoir Aya-Chan. Je suis heureux que l'on se soit rapprocher.

- Moi aussi p'tit frère.

Ayamé prit Yuki dans ses bras ignorant ses grognements de protestation. Le plus jeune des frère regarda son ainé une dernière fois, puis prenant sa valise, ouvrit la porte. Mais ... il la referma d'un coup ! Il prit les clefs et verrouilla la porte. Il regarda son frère en frissonnant. Il entendait des cris de protestations, puis plus rien. Shiguré arriva et Yuki lui ordonna de fermer toutes les issues pendant que des pas résonnaient en dehors de la maison. _Il_ partait. La Souris avait trop peur de cette confrontation. Shiguré et Ayamé le virent dans ses yeux. Ils foncèrent sur toutes les entrées potentiels et les fermèrent toutes oubliant que l'intrus devait être partit. Ayant fini, ils se laissèrent tomber sur un futon. Yuki regarda le couple. Quand il arrêtaient de faire les gros pervers pour amuser la galerie, on voyait qu'ils s'aimaient réellement. Un amour sans fin, qui d'après leur dire avait mal commencer. Saleté d'amour passionnel !

- Yuki-kun, tu es au courant toi aussi pour Haru non ?

Yuki regarda son frère perplexe. De quoi il parlait encore ?

- Dis moi le contexte avant de parler de ça comme ça. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

- Mais c'est plus marrant comme ça !

Shiguré passa un bras réconfortant sur les épaules de son compagnon. Il parla à sa place.

- Aya-Chan voulait dire : que nous savons que tu es au courant de la grossesse d'Haru.

- Et pourquoi vous me dites cela maintenant ?

- Mon cher petit frère devra s'habituer à la vue du ventre rond de son amour de grand frère !

- QUOI ? TU ES ENCEINTE ?!?

- TU CROYAIS QUE CES GELLULES ET PIQURES C'ÉTAIT QUOI DÉBILE !!!

- Tu es d'une santé je te LE RAPPELLE SALETÉ DE FRANGIN !

Yuki restait bouche bée. Son frère était enceinte ? Quelle bonne blague ! Pourquoi ? Un autre Ayamé ... Shiguré ... ce serait HORRIBLE ! Il allait être ... TONTON ! MERDE !

- Vous avez pas fais ça ?

Yuki essayait de se calmer. Soudain les yeux d'Ayamé se remplirent de larmes. Les hormones fonctionnaient bien dit donc !

- Pleures pas s'il te plait. Je suis heureux pour vous deux, mais ... c'est choquant comprends moi.

Il hocha de la tête en reniflant.

- Ca lui arrive tout le temps en ce moment, les hormones, d'après Hatori. Haru a perdu la boule comme ça jusqu'à son premier mois. Cela dépend des personnes tu sais. Et du stress aussi.

- Un mois déjà ?

Yuki avait l'impression que c'était hier que Hatori lui avait avoué la grossesse de son amant.

- Un mois et deux semaines !

- Je l'ai pas vu depuis trois semaines. Avant de partir j'irais les voir.

Shiguré hocha de la tête puis ce reconnecta au monde.

- Oui et ... on fait comment pour ... le problème des issues ?

Yuki se frotta la tête. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'_il _le croise de nouveau ! Il avait peur de ce visage, des ses paroles. pourquoi ? _Il _l'avait blesser, et _il _l'avait vu s'enfuir. Le Rat avait honte maintenant. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'_il _le voit ? Yuki se leva et se logea dans les bras du couple. Il ne savait plus quoi faire ! Il préférait mourir qu'il _le _revoit.

- Aya, Ré, je dois faire quoi ?

- Tu devras bien _lui _faire face un jour.

Yuki remua dans leur bras. Ayamé lui toucha les cheveux, lui caressant le visage le laissant sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Shiguré regarda son amant dans les yeux.

- Pour nous aussi cela a été compliqué. Tu te souviens mon amour ?

- Oh oui Guré-Chan !

**Flash Back**

**P.O.V Ayamé**

Shiguré et mois avions fait l'amour, j'ai été viré, lui aussi. Il était si distant avec moi ! Pourquoi ?

- Grand frère, maman veut m'emmener voir maitre Akito, aide moi s'il te plait !

Encore ce sale gamin ! Il me tendit une main, je le repoussais comme à mon habitude. **(2)** Il avait bien de la chance, Akito me haïssait ! De plus, il avait pas apprécier que j'ai été viré !

- Je comprends ton amoureux ! T'es méchant !

Ce gamin a dit quoi ?!? Il se prenait pour qui ? Il courra, tombait, se releva, allait voir Mère, et partit avec elle. Elle ne l'aimait pas, cela en faisait plus pour moi.

- Tu es odieux avec ton petit frère. Tu sais comment il s'appelle au moins ?

- Il est pas important, calme toi Hatori !

- En tout cas, il a tout pigé.

De quoi il parlait le scientifique ?

- Shiguré est en colère contre toi parce que ... tu es dégueulasse !

- Et c'est monsieur calme qui m'engueule c'est ça ?

Hatori me regarda et me gifla ! Je bouillon ait ! Comment osait-il ?

- Tu m'as promis d'être compréhensif, intelligent, moins pervers, et attentionné quand je t'ai avoué mes sentiments qui n'était pas réciproque car tu l'aimais ! T'es con ! Tu vas le perdre !

- Je ... arrête de faire l'idiot !

Hatori me coinça entre deux mûrs. Je souriai idiot. C'est vieux démons le tourmentait encore le vilain ? Il me gifla une fois de plus.

- C'est pour ces réactions que tu le perdra crétin ! Hier il y a eu un beau gosse dans la rue et tu lui as presque sauté dessus alors que tu étais avec Shiguré.

- Ne me parle pas ainsi !

Pourquoi était il là ? Pourquoi me frappait-il ? Oh ! Il ne m'aimait plus mais ...

- Hatori, tu aimes Shiguré ?

A son expression, je devais avoir un regard remplis de haine et mon accusation était ...

- QUOI ? SALE PARANOS ! JE VEUX SON BONHEUR EN TEMPS QU'AMI ! ET TU SAIS QUOI ?

Une pause.

- J'arriverais facilement à l'avoir si je l'aimais tu n'es qu'un débile.

J'ai pris la mouche étant sur qu'il m'ai avouer son amour caché. J'ai tapé dans le mûr et partis voir Shiguré. On finissait nos études. Hatori, moi et mon "compagnon" découvrirent ce qu4akito faisait à Yuki. J'ai voulu tuer ce ... dieu ? Ils m'en ont empêcher jugeant cela trop riquer. Et c'est à ce moment là que Shiguré me pardonna, et m'aima de nouveau.

**Fin P.O.V Ayamé.**

**Fin Flash Back.**

- Je n'ai jamais remercier Yuki.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il en serait heureux. Cela raviverait la plaie. Je t'aime Aya-Chan.

Le couple se leva du futon, laissant un jeune homme rêvant de mille poésie :

_Tu es avec moi, je me sens bien,_

_D'un rythme régulier tu respires_

_Les oiseaux volent certains_

_d'arriver à destination avant que tout empire._

_Je me sens d'âme à la poésie,_

_Tu m'embrasse, l'euphorie._

_Je me sens si bien avec toi,_

_Tu me caresses les bras._

_Tes lèvres sont si douces aujourd'hui_

_Est ce que cette nuit durera toute ma vie ?_

_La vie du Rat et si belle depuis que le Chat,_

_Et arriver et maintenant l'un dans les bras,_

_de l'autre nous aimons notre existence._

_Dieu que c'était bon notre premier regard,_

_Haineux et détestable,_

_Si beau, si peu comparable,_

_Un seul regard,_

_Et nous nous sommes aimer en secret,_

_Puis ... tu m'as quitter._

_Mon frère a cru en l'impossible, j'y croyais,_

_Tu es apparu à travers cette forêt,_

_On s'est embrassés,_

_Puis ... pardonner._

_Enfin tu m'a avouer que tu voulais seulement te venger_

_et ..._

**P.O.V Yuki**

Je me suis réveillé. Je regardais l'heure, mmh... six heures. Il ne restait plus trace de vie autour de moi. Je me sentais vide. Quel beau rêve, j'avais eu l'impression que des vers s'inscrivaient en lettres capitales devant mes yeux pendant que lui, il était là. Il l'aimait. Quelle rêv ... cauchemar !

- Tu es toujours aussi beau quand tu dors.

Je sursautai ! Qu'est ce qu'_il _faisait là !

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(1) **Trop intelligent le frérot !

**(2) **Je crois que l'âge de Ayamé, là, ne correspond pas du tout au moment, mais ... c'est une fic, alors !

**Alors vos avis ? Vos impressions ? Mais qui est **_il _**? Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Je suis sadique !**

**Allez, je vais me dépêchez pour vous.^^**

**Folle2cela.**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Pardonne moi !

_**Psychologie indéfini.**_

Relation : Kyô X Yuki , Shiguré X Ayamé , Tohru X Momiji, Hatsuharu X Hatori.

Résumé : Le chat et la souris ne sont pas des êtres pouvant co-habitée, donc je ne dois pas t'aimer, même seulement t'apprécier. Il y a même un proverbe : « Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent. » Alors laisse moi, et danse sans moi.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapitre 8 : **_

**P.O.V Kyô**

- Tu es toujours aussi beau quand tu dors.

Il sursauta, il était terrorisé. Je frissonnai, il faisait froid et ... j'avais peur. Si peur de lui dire la vérité, aujourd'hui lui avoué. Il me regarda méchamment et me frappa. Il n'arrêtait pas, et je ne demandais pas moins que ça. Mais ce n'est pas son poids s'abattant sur ma mâchoire qui me détruisait, mais ses odieuses paroles :

- Salopard ! COMMENT ... POURQUOI TU M'A FAIS CROIRE QUE TU M'AIMAIS, HEIN ? JE TE HAIS SALOPARD ! TU SAIS POURQUOI ? PARCE QUE JE T'AIME ! J'ALLAIS PARTIR ET ME DÉBARRASSER DE CETTE AMOUR, CE PUTAIN AMOUR QUE JE DÉTESTE ! Mon dieu pourquoi je t'aime ! Pourquoi tu es dans mon cœur, pourquoi tu m'empoisonnes tant, pourquoi est tu là ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laisser mourir ce jour là ? Pourquoi tu ne m'es trop précieux ? Pourquoi Kyô ?

Je souffrais, mais pas du cœur, je souffrais à cause de ses paroles sanguinolentes, comme mon visages surement. Il m'embrassa arrêtant de me frapper. Il me gifla et re prit mes lèvres. Si douces les siennes, si douces. Je haïssais qu'il se sépare de moi, que ses paroles ne s'arrêtaient pas. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ne lui disais pas la vérité.

- Qui est il pour toi ? Pourquoi lui est pas moi ? Pourquoi ce LUCAS ?!?

- C'est mon jumeau !

Il me jaugea en me soulevant d'une main pour me remettre debout. Ses traits me scrutaient alors que j'avais enfin réussis à parler. Il murmura quelque chose que je ne pu entendre. Il regardait mes yeux cherchant une trace d'un mensonge, mais Lucas était bien mon jumeau. Il me lâcha de surprise, et je m'éffondrais sans force.

Le néant.

**P.O.V Yuki**

- C'est mon jumeau !

Je ne voulais pas le croire, surtout pas. Mais c'était vrai, ses yeux mentaient toujours dès qu'il me mentait. J'avais si peur que mon rêve soit réelle, qu'en faites ce moment là en était un, si je me réveillais et qu'il était plus là ?

Il remua et se réveilla de son inconscience. Je lui souris, les larmes coulant sans que je puisse les contrôler, sans que je puisse rester indifférent à sa beauté malgré les petites coupures que je lui ai faite.

- Pardonne moi Kyô.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de dire cela. Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai penser qu'il était diablement mignon, et je comprenais pas pourquoi il y avait cette alchimie. Il n'avait pas notre nom de famille car, on a été séparé dès la naissance, c'est mon vrai jumeau, mais lui n'est pas hanter. Voilà comment je serais si je n'étais pas ce stupide chat ! Ma mère la cacher, il me chercher. Le soir où tu m'a dis que je n'avais cas me le faire, j'y ai penser pour noyé mon chagrin et pour me prouver que je pouvais vivre sans toi. Je suis aller chez lui et il m'a avoué être mon frère. Je lui ai tout raconter, et il a bien voulus jouer la comédie étant sur que cela n'allait pas fonctionner. Il est bien plus intelligent que moi ! Il te ressemble beaucoup tu sais. Il est donc lui aussi né sous le signe du Chat, mais tellement différent de moi. Il est intelligent, se conforme au règle, doux et agréable. Il est homosexuel et voulait me trouver pour que je rencontre son "fiancé". Quand tu lui as dis qu'on pourrait avoir des enfants, il a rêver d'en avoir avec son mec. Moi je ne pensais qu'as toi. Et j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais passée à autre chose. C'est pour ça que je me suis exilé chez Lucas. Je voulais me défaire de cette amour ravageur, mais je t'aimais encore plus. Alors tu as ouvert la porte et m'a vu, tu avais l'air si triste, en colère, paralysé de peur. J'ai commençai à m'éloigner, mais je vous ai entendu. Hatsuharu est enceinte alors, et mon futur beau frère aussi, si j'ai bien tout compris. J'ai attendu que tu dorme et qu'ils partent pour utiliser mon double des clefs. Tu aurais dû y penser non ? Je suis entrer et t'ai regarder dormir, tu connais la fin de l'histoire. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour que tu me pardonnes, n'y même comment t'avouai que je suis heureux que tout sois fini. Pas que je sais ou pas si tu vas me pardonner, mais que tu saches au moins que je n'aime pas mon jumeau. Il est beau non ? Vois comment j'aurais été sans ... ça ! Mais je n'aurais peu être pas été avec ce caractère là, si dur et froid, si distant, et tout ce qui pourrait faire mon charme. Je ne sais pas ce qui te plait en moi, mais sans la malédiction, je n'aurais pas été Kyô Soma. Je la remercie alors parce que grâce à elle je t'ai connu. Je remercie le monde entier d'avoir fait ces erreurs si c'est pour que tu me chérisses plus encore. Je t'aime Yuki Soma. Et même si avec le mariage nous changeons en rien nos noms de famille, je serais réellement heureux que l'on puisse m'appeler : Kyô Yuki Soma, et que l'on t'appelle: Yuki Kyô Soma. Même si c'est une piètre demande en mariage, rien ne change mes attentions. Même si nous sommes le troisième couple des Soma à demander le mariage homosexuel, je ne pense pas que nous l'obtiendrons facilement. C'est quand même quelque chose que je souhaite de tout mon être, tout comme toi. Je te désire depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'étais si énervé contre l'être que je ne connaissais pas. Pardonne moi ! Tu étais si fragile, je pensais que je pourrais te tuer d'une pichenette, mais ... tu m'as toujours battu. Je ne veux plus jamais essayer de te battre si tu avoue que moi aussi j'ai de bonne aptitude. Sinon je ne pourrais avoué une nouvelle fois que tu es doué. Je ne veux pas être inférieur à toi, parce qu'à ce moment là je me haïrais de te garder juste pour moi. Comprend moi je t'en supplie ! Tu es tout mon être, tout mon âme ! Pitié je t'aime tant ! Crois tu que c'est trop tard ? Yuki, je te laisserais si tu me le demandais. Ne crois pas que je mourrai d'amour, pour toi, je vivrais, même malheureux. Je trouverais peut-être l'amour qui sais ? Je n'aime pas épiloguer pendant cent sept ans, alors s'il te pait répond moi. Vraiment !

- J'avoue que tu es très doué pour monologuer, Ayamé ne t'arrive pas à la cheville !

Je le regardais déçu qu'il ne me dise que cela. Je lui avait demander sa main, lui demandait si il me pardonner, si il me voulait toujours et ... il me répond seulement que je suis apte à battre Ayamé au tournois des moulins à paroles ? Au moins j'étais doué pour quelque chose.

Il m'embrassa tendrement les lèvres.

- Tu es aussi excellent à la course, si Haru n'avait pas été là, je t'avoue que tu m'aurais battu. Tu as un esprit positif même si tout le monde pourrait hurler le contraire, tu sais faire la part des choses. Il y a du malheur et du bonheur, mais tant que tu peux rester, tu veux faire gagner le bonheur. Tu as une capacité effrayante de narré. Et surtout, tu me fais de pardonner et t'aimer. Je ne voulais pas me marier de si tôt, et ... tu me fais changer d'avis. Nous n'aurons bientôt dix huit ans tout les deux, mais si Kazuma et mon frère veulent bien nous émancipés, nous pouvons nous mariés avant mes dix huit ans. Je serais fière de m'appeler Yuki Kyô Soma. Et je veux pour toujours que nous nous aimons. Et je veux au moins huit enfants !

- AU MOINS ?!?

Je m'étais enfin relevé, mes membres étaient engourdis. Je le regardais ayant peur qu'il me dise qu'en plus je devrais les porter.

- Je vais porter les quatre premiers si tu veux !

- CRÈVE ! DEUX MAXIMUM !

Yuki me fit les yeux doux, et je craquais.

- Quatre ?

Yuki me regarda triste, je fronçais les sourcils, c'étaient déjà bien assez.

- Bon d'accord mon amour. Je SAIS ! Je porte le premier, toi le deuxième, moi le troisième et toi le quatrième !

Je pris l'amour de ma vie dans mes bras, il sentait si bon aujourd'hui. Son parfum me picotait agréablement les narines. Je le serrais plus fort encore. Il était plus près de moi, et je sentais le désir m'envahir. Je ne devais pas plié, notre relation commençait tout juste à refleurir. Je l'aimais mais ... est ce qu'il pourrait oublier si facilement. Je touchais son ventre sous son tee-shirt pensant qu'il allait être déformer par une grossesse. Si merveilleux !

- Tout ce que tu voudras ma souris !

- Kyô je t'aime !

- Moi aussi.

Il m'embrassa et prit le téléphone et appela Hatori.

- Hallo mon cousin, médecin, que j'aime... Oui on s'est remis ensemble, comment t'a deviner ?... Très drôle ! ... Non je t'appelais pas pour ça, alors ... oui en faite c'est une commande d'ovule express ! ... Arrête de dire des conneries Tori-Chan ! ... Oui je sais. T'arrête de déconner ou je te frappe ? Je t'aime ! ... Oui moi aussi, bisous mon médecin !

Il raccrocha et répondit à mon regard.

- Il a dit que j'étais diablement joyeux et m'a demander si on était ensemble, je lui ai dis oui, et il m'a dit que ça se voyait parce que j'étais enfin heureux, puis, après il m'a dit que je devais pas l'appeler pour ça et il s'est foutu de moi en disant qu'on ne perdait pas le nord, et enfin il m'a dit qu'il était heureux pour moi et qu'il était pressé que je viennes les voir avec toi, et je lui ai dit moi aussi.

- Je viens de te découvrir un nouveau talent mon amour, tu n'a pas besoin de respirer !

Il me tappa gentiment la tête.

- Béta ! Je suis si pressé, on va bientôt avoir un BÉBÉ !!!

- Calme toi ! Je préfère en avoir un après notre mariage.

- On se marie quand ?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Voilà mon petit chef d'oeuvre !^^**

**La fic est pas encore fini, je rassure, mais c'est vrai que c'est bientôt fini, y'a plus trop de chose à raconter là.**

**Review ?**

**Folle2cela.**


	9. Prologue

_**Psychologie indéfini.**_

Relation : Kyô X Yuki , Shiguré X Ayamé , Tohru X Momiji.

Résumé : Le chat et la souris ne sont pas des êtres pouvant co-habitée, donc je ne dois pas t'aimer, même seulement t'apprécier. Il y a même un proverbe : « Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent. » Alors laisse moi, et danse sans moi.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Prologue :**

Le coeur battant, l'église était bondé. Il fallait que je ne me réveille pas ! Je suis qu'un idiot. C'est moi qui dois arrivé le premier normalement ! Je baissai les yeux en voyant Shiguré les mains sur les hanches. Je lui souriait doucement puis courait plus vite encore. J'arrivais devant l'autel, tout le monde me regardait étrangement. Akito croisait les bras sur sa poitrine, je lui souris faiblement, en guise de réponse, un regard noir. On ne change pas en une nuit non plus. Le piano annonce les premieres notes, Yuki arrive.

- Que c'est beau !

Mon regard quitta l'homme de ma vie et s'arrêta sur mon père adoptif à mes côtés. Je faillis le frappé celui-là. Heureusement je retiens mon geste, et mon regard retomba sur mon Yuki qui était dorénavant près de moi. Je lui souris en tenant sa main. Le prêtre nous regarde intensément le visage dure et froid. Il nous détailla et commença à entammé son baratin. Yuki me serra la main. Je le regardais dans les yeux. Une lueur perverse noyait son regard. Je souris au prêtre qui demandait si personne n'avait quelque chose à dire.

- Si moi.

Tout le monde me regarda. La main de Yuki me caressait la paume. Il sourit de toute ses dents. Je le dévisageais et il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, je n'interprétais pas mal ses gestes ? Yuki était si heureux. Je lui murmurai quelque chose à l'oreille et il me répondit affirmatif. Je regardais le prêtre qui ne comprenait rien. Je miaulai doucement en rigolant. Me tournait vers les convives, plus particulièrement vers Akito.

- Est ce vraiment important de se marier pour démontrer son amour pour l'autre ? Est ce vraiment nécessaire pour avoir des enfants ? Est une raison de haïr ? Je crois que Yuki et Moi nous pouvons nous en passer. Hatori, gélules je te prie !

Le médecin me lui envoya en souriant. Il touchait le ventre rond d'Haru et agrippait la main d'un petit garçon d'un an. Moi et Yuki n'avions pas été imensipés, on s'était abstenu jusqu'à ce jour, qui ne viendrait pas. Yuki prit enfin la parole :

- Je crois que le mariage n'est pas si indispensable que ça. On vous explique cela pour ne pas avoir de reproche plus tard. A quoi cela servirait que l'on se marie ? Nous avons le même nom de famille, nous sommes tout deux des hommes. Est ce important d'avoir cette bague au doigt ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne me suis pas marier que je ne l'aurais pas. Je l'aime à travers le temps et l'espace, à travers cette fête importante pour ce lier entre famille. Mais nous cela nous sert à rien. Je vais donc fondé un foyer avec l'homme de ma vie, sans cette attache. A plus tard !

Je prit Yuki dans mes bras et partis au loin en courant. Je l'emmenai jusqu'à notre petit appartement. Je l'allongea sur notre lit. Il prit les gellules et me sourit en se touchant le ventre. Un frisson me parcouru. J'embrassais son cou et frissonnait une nouvelle fois. J'avais tant attendu. Les lumières se reflétaient dans ses yeux violets. Je déboutonnais les boutons de ses vêtements, les laissaient tombés sur le sol, quittant les miens peu à peu. Enfin nus, nous brulions du désir refoulés pendant plus d'un an. Je prenais ses lèvres le laissant caressé le moindre centimètre de ma peau. Je prenais son membre tendu et commençais à faire de longs mouvements de va-et-viens. Il s'agrippait au draps tendit que je le pénétrais doucement. Il murmurait son amour pour moi, et je faisais de même. Je l'aimais tellement ! Je me couchais sur lui tendit que nous faisions l'amour. Tellement. Il m'embrassait je le sentais vibré d'amour.

- Je t'aime Kyô. Depuis si longtemps.

- Et il a fallut une psychologie intense pour que l'on se rende compte qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre.

Nous tombions sur le lit épuisés, en sueur. Il s'agrippa à mon bras et murmura près de mon oreille :

- Qu'elle psychologie indéterminée.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**C'est toujous triste quand cela se fini ! (j'en pleure presque !)**

**Voilà pour la dernier suite.**

**Cela vous as plu ?**

**Bisous !!!**

**Folle_de_cela.**


End file.
